EddyMataGallos
|} EddyMataGallos is an active Spanish highscorer and the current grandmaster of N. As of 1 October 2012, he is ranked 0th in the 0th rankings with 200 0ths, and 0th as well in the top-20 boards with 599 highscores, (the maximum possible for any player who doesn't already have a 0th on 59-0) and the first player to achieve this many top-20s since possibly Brett_Sully_ in late 2004. He is also currently ranked 0th on the NReality 0th boards with 214 0ths for a grand total of 414 0ths. As of 17 October 2012, Eddy has three episode ownages, that is to say, a player that has a 0th on all 5 levels as well as the episode 0th. The episodes being 15, 21 and 48. As of 8 September 2012, He is ranked 0th in the Total Level Score Rankings with 71563.725 seconds. He also actively participates on the forums, NUMA (playing/commenting, but not mapping), and in contests, and can often be seen on IRC. He is always glad to play-test maps for people. Eddy's history since he discovered N could be divided into two ages. The Old Age (just playing and casual highscoring) and the New Age (the serious highscoring age when he achieved all of the things he has achieved in the highscoring scene). Old Age (Playing and Casual Highscoring) This period starts obviously when he discovered N and began playing it, during 2006. He played intermittently and ended up completing it by 8 September 2007. However after this, he just kept playing for fun, sometimes trying to improve his scores, but was never interested in highscoring and never dedicated a considerable amount of time to N. In fact, he never submitted his scores until, on 24 August 2008, decided to do so. He also discovered NReality and started slowly playing it, until getting stuck in late 2008/early 2009, and leaving the progress idle. During the middle of 2009, Eddy started a journey through the entire 1000 levels, trying to highscore every single one on the Legit Boards, which, at the time, were even easier than they are today. We can say this was the genesis of his highscoring career. During December 2010, Eddy thought it was time to beat NReality after almost two years without playing it, when he realised he had highscored every single level on the legit boards except for the ones he hadn't beaten, and he did just that, eventually reaching 999 legit top-20 Scores on the NReality boards, the maximum possible since he was too late to score on 59-0. He began highscoring on the true Metanet Boards at around May 2010 and by July 2010 he had gained 90 Metanet top-20s. He also started playing in competitions and map packs, such as ska's column, a map pack called 'Medieval Myriads', from which he was awarded with his first map dedication on NUMA. EddyMataGallos '''continued highscoring during August, and by 1 September 2010, he finally broke into the top-20s rankings with 121 Metanet top-20 Highscores, ranked '''19th. On 4 October 2010, Eddy took his first Metanet highscore 0th on 31-3. He continued highscoring at this sluggish rate, barely dedicating time to N over the next 10 months, however, his serious highscoring truly commenced just after this period. New Age (Serious Highscoring) By September 2011, Eddy suddenly came from relative obscurity and started a rampage of NReality' 0ths', going through entire columns and trying to dominate the most levels possible. He gained an astonishing 200 NReality 0ths over a 2 month period, standing at 240 NReality 0ths and owning the top spot at the NReality 0th Rankings, 20 0ths over xaelar, despite only attacking 60% of the NReality columns. This fact made Eddy decide he was ready to go to Metanet Boards again, and, on November 2011, a new age started for him when he decided to highscore with more determination than he had ever done on the Metanet boards before. He started going through all episodes from the beginning; highscoring every single level and episode and taking a bunch of 0ths, eventually reaching the grandmaster spot (the most 0ths) and 599 top-20 Scores, along with 71000'''Total Level Score and many more achievements. Before the rampage started, he had fewer than 20 0ths, fewer than 200 top-20 scores and a Total Level Score of less than 67000. By 19 November 2011, '''EddyMataGallos '''climbed the 0th rankings to '''4th position with a modest 25 0ths, and was ranked 12th in the top-20 Rankings with 271 top-20 scores. By 17 December 2011, he had leapfrogged Mr_Lim in the 0th Rankings by climbing to 3rd position with an impressive 43 0ths, and also reached 11th position in the top-20 Rankings with 391 top-20 scores. On 25 December 2011, Eddy became the 10th player to ever achieve 70000 seconds of Total Level Score. On 27 December 2011 he overtook eru_bahagon in the 0th Rankings, now standing 2nd with 61 0ths, and also standing 6th in the top-20 Rankings with 444 top-20 Scores. By the start of January 2012, he reached 500 top-20 Scores, standing 4th on the top-20 Rankings. On 13 January 2011, Eddy became the 5th player to ever achieve 71000 seconds of Total Level Score, incredibly, less than a month after achieving 70k. On 9 February, Eddy took his 499th level score out of a possible 499, since the 500th level, 59-0 was locked out due to every highscore on that level being maxed out. On 25 February 2012, Eddy became the 6th player ever to reach 100 0ths, 75 of which had been taken in the last 3 months. By the next month, Eddy netted 26 more 0ths, although 24 of them were made in an insane highscoring week, for a grand total of 126 0ths as of 4 April 2012. On 4 April 2012, Eddy reached 599 top-20 scores, the maximum possible that Eddy can achieve.*''' On 14 April 2012, he surpassed vankusss in '''total 0ths and therefore reached the top spot with 135 0th Scores. Thus making him the current highscoring grandmaster of N. By 15 July 2012, Eddy surpassed johnny_faneca's personal best of 0ths with 160 0ths, therefore holding the fifth highest amount of 0ths ever held. On 31 July 2012, Eddy became the second highscorer ever to reach 71500 seconds of Total Level Score, the other being xaelar. After the whole of August on break, Eddy surpassed vankusss' highest amount of 0ths reach with 185 0ths on 6 September 2012, therefore holding the fourth highest amount of 0ths ever held. The same day, Eddy reached the milestone of 400 0ths including NReality 0ths. On 8 September 2012, Eddy beat xaelar's long-standing record Total Level Score with 71538.875 seconds, one of xaelar's best achievements, among his record breaking 272 0ths. And therefore reached the 0th spot on the Total Level Score Rankings. On 30 September 2012, Eddy took his 200th 'Metanet 0th'; the first player to achieve this feat since xaelar in 2008. * It is not clear whether another player has reached 599+ top-20 Scores since Brett_Sully_ in late 2004, as top-20 rankings weren't made public until January 2006, when NHigh software was fully developed. Regardless, Eddy is the first player in almost 8 years to achieve 599 top-20 Scores. The highest reported before Eddy reached 599 top-20 Scores was 598 (due to the thought that 92-4 was maxed as well as 59-0), achieved by Mr_Lim and then by Hendor. Category:Player Category:Player Category:high Category:Highscorers